Wave
Main Article: Events Visiting Paris, Andrew met a very interesting girl name Ursula. As it turned out, she's studying ancient manuscripts and has arrived in Paris on purpose. Cosmic Trail Astronomer Andrew: Help me document the rare event: the simultaneous fall of the meteorites. And the manuscript found by Ursula does not give me the rest. How did the author find out about this case? It must be a coincidence. And it makes the incident even more incredible! *Get 3 Photocopies from Ursula May. *Get 3 Microfilm from Ursula May. *Assemble the Cosmic Trail. Astronomer Andrew: I wonder what Ursula May thinks about the fall of meteorites. She is far from astronomy, but I'll explain to her how amazing the case which she found in the ancient manuscript is. Ritual Game Butler Alfred: We should complete the set for the ritual game and return it to the museum. Then the museum director will let Ursula work in the library. The girl says that we'll be terrified when we learn the truth hidden in the book. *Get 3 Museum Inventory from Ursula May. *Get 3 Tin Tag from Ursula May. *Assemble the Ritual Game. Butler Alfred: Ursula May has awaken my interest in her theory about a series of natural disasters described in the book. Hopefully, we will solve this mystery. Evidence of Miracles Astronomer Andrew: We must check whether Nathan hasn't made up all his miraculous escapes. Ursula can help you. We'll compare Nathan's stories with those described in the old book and make conclusions. Althought I have no idea what conclusion can be drawn from all this. *Get 3 Notepad with Notes from Ursula May. *Get 3 Cassette with Dictaphone from Ursula May. *Assemble the Evidence of Miracles. Astronomer Andrew: They are wonders, indeed. The things which happened to Ursula's friend Nathan can't be called anything else but wonders. And with all of his misadventures described in the book written 300 years ago... I don't understand how this is possible. Probably I should call Melissa for help. Natural Phenomenon Melissa: I've always suspected that portals can be formed accidentally as a result of powerful natural forces. Obviously, the landslide created a portal through which Ursula got to us. Let's conduct an experiment. I'll need some sea water... *Get 50 Sea Water from Ursula May. Melissa: Recreating the conditions under which Ursula went through the portal, we can reactivate it. Then we'll find ourselves near the fjord, on the site of the landslide and tsunami. Natural Material Melissa: Ursula wore clothes made of wool. Thanks to this, she was able to pass through the portal. And her friend Nathan failed to do so. Try to get something fairly large, made of wool, and I will lead Ursula to Nathan. *Get 15 Wool Blankets from Ursula May at your neighbors' places. Melissa: Fine, just fine. This blanket is enough for all of us. You want to see how the fjord looks, don't you? And I want to meet Nathan - an amazing man who nature itself may be hunting for. Wet Cloak Melissa: The wool soaked with seawater opens the portal to the fjord. Honestly, I found it by accident. And I have no explanation how exactly it works. *Get 3 Salt from the Seven Seas from Ursula May. *Get 3 Energy Hubs from Ursula May. *Assemble the Wet Cloak. Melissa: Let's check out the theory? We'll open the portal and try to understand what miracles happen with Nathan and why he always appears at the epicenter of disasters. On the Way Astronomer Andrew: I wanted to take Ursula to the place where she left Nathan, but a dragon stopped me. I didn't manage to get rid of it, but you'll be able to. I don't want to upset Ursula: she's known Nathan just for a few days, but they have a special chemistry. *Organize an expedition and feed the Dragon Pterodactyl Thorvald. *Explore the Northern Fjord.'' (see there for further quests).'' Astronomer Andrew: I'll immediately inform Ursula that the way to Nathan is free. At the same time, I'll try to find out if the dragon was mentioned in the old book, which lists all natural phenomena and disasters that have almost killed Nathan. Reward: Scientist's Chest It contains: * 100 , 50 * 10 * 5 * 5 * 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * 5 , 5 * 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * 1 Handful of Pearls * Trophy "Northern Fjord" * 25,000 * 2,000 * 10